$\dfrac{7}{8} + \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 1}{8 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 4}{2 \times 4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{7} + {4}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{11}{8}$